


Fire, Fire My Desire

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Trans Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: Goddamn am I bad at titles...Hux and Kylo finally get it on. Kylo discovers that he really likes Hux‘ bush.





	Fire, Fire My Desire

Kylo pushed his nose against Hux’ neck, biting down on the soft, white skin he had just laid bare, his fingers pulling down the collar of his uniform tunic. He smelled like leather polish, regulation aftershave, and that horrible hair gel he used, but as close as he was now there was something else, something deliciously carnal, something that was more Hux than any leather smell ever could be.

Hux’ hand was grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, which Kylo answered with an annoyed, aroused growl.

“If you damage my uniform I’m going to castrate you,” Hux hissed, and then his other hand was on his right wrist, short nails burrowing into his skin. Kylo let go of the collar, but went straight for the opening mechanism. He bit his skin again, sucked until he was sure that he was leaving a proper mark on that beautiful pale canvas. He heard the door of Hux’ quarters closing behind him, and then the hand in his hair was pulling him towards the bed, and he followed that hand and the faint smell that he so badly wanted to explore deeper.

It had been a courtship of weeks; no, if he was honest, it had been a courtship of years. Years of fighting and glowering and posturing had finally led to a passionate, brutal kiss right in front of the door to the bridge, and then they had made their way to the General’s barracks in a flurry of touching and tearing and kissing, and before Kylo had even realized how they had gotten there, the door had opened and Hux had shoved him inside.

The General’s belt clattered to the floor, and Kylo pulled off his tunic in the blink of an eye. More of that white, freckled skin appeared under his hands, hardly visible scars pink under his pectorals, and he leaned down to bite his collarbone, to make another red mark. His hand grabbed Hux’ hip, thumb at his navel, fingers stretching nearly as far as his spine. There was defined strength under that creamy skin, but his upper body was still very thin, very narrow, and it made Hux so easy to be handled that Kylo finally gave in to his urges and grabbed him with both of his hands to throw him right onto his bed.

“Kriff,” the General cried as he landed. “You fucking brute!”

Kylo grinned and made quick work of his cowl and his outermost layer. “Nah, I’m not fucking quite yet,” he answered, and then knelt down on the bed to grab the General’s breeches and pull them down, together with his underwear and even his boots. They made a loud thumping noise when he threw them over his shoulder onto the floor.

Hux was spread out before him on his narrow bunk, white skin and red hair glowing against the grey sameness of his regulation bedding. And Kylo was stunned. He had revealed a thick, fire red bush between Hux’ legs, hiding the delicate folds that he knew lay beneath them. It looked so incredibly soft and luscious, but at the same time so different from the hair on his head. It was a little more wiry, a little darker, and wonderfully curly.

Faintly he wondered if his head hair would also be curly if he didn’t use that abominable hair gel all the time.

Of course Hux had noticed his staring.

“Like what you’re seeing, Ren?” he asked with that kind of insufferable smirk that he’d only seen on so few occasions, an expression so different from his usual scowl that Kylo didn’t know if he wanted to punch it off his face or prostrate himself before him to see more of it.

“I like it very much,” he rumbled, then he grabbed Hux’ thin thighs and pushed them apart so he could fit himself between those long legs.

With his face just inches from his beautiful bush, from his already glistening folds, the scent he had only so faintly sensed before now engulfed him, filled his nostrils, made his cock stir in the confines of his breeches.

With a clumsiness he wasn’t accustomed to, he pulled off the next layer of his clothing, cursing all the fabric that was still between his own skin and that of the General. After he had pulled the tunic over his head and thrown it away, he leaned back down and pushed his nose right into those beautiful curls and took a long, deep breath.

“You’re absolutely disgusting,” Hux gasped, but he was canting his hips up, and his feet lifted onto his back and pushed his heels into the back of his ribs. He could feel the hairs on his lower legs scratch over his upper arms, and he decided that he wasn’t going to change this position to get his undershirt off; instead he just grabbed it by the collar and ripped it off himself.

A groan came from Hux, and then there were fingers in his hair again, tearing and pulling with passionate malice.

“Don’t you fucking dare to put anything into me, Ren,” he growled, his hips pushing up to rub his pubic bone against Kylo’s face. “You get to eat me out, and that is all you get.” He pulled his hair again, at the same time as he pushed his hips up, and Kylo’s mouth and nose completely got enveloped by his fragrant bush. “And you better do well, if you want a repeat.”

Kylo let out a desperate groan, then he rubbed his nose down along the hidden plane beneath his pubes until he was directly hit by the wet, intense smell of his wetness. He stuck out his tongue and ran it over the whole thing once, swiping up all the liquid that had already collected between his folds.

Both of them let out a groan at the same time.

“Shit, you taste so fucking good,” Kylo whispered just before he ran his tongue right over his folds again. The third time around, he pushed the tip of his tongue against his hole, getting his nectar right from the source. He licked a thick strip up, then narrowed the tip of his tongue against the engorged nub right at the top of his sex.

“Kriff…” Hux swore, and his hands grabbed his hair tighter, not really to get him to do anything, more to just hold on, or maybe to make him feel some of the intensity that was rushing through his body. In any case, the burning on Kylo’s scalp shot straight between his thighs, making his cock twitch and drip.

He closed his lips around Hux’ cock as well as he could, then gave him a quick suck that made Hux’ hips buck up violently. Kylo moved his face just a little, so his nose was right against his bush again and he could take another deep breath, before he let his tongue run over the very top of his sex again, rubbing his cock with its whole breadth.

He kept eating Hux out with broad sweeps of his tongue for minutes, only touching his cock with his lips or making his tongue ghost along it before he went back to that delicious well. He’d had done this before, but none of the short flings he’d had before in his life compared to this. He had the one man who had always been his rival beneath him, this beautiful asshole of a genius, spread out with all of his most vulnerable parts on display, for Kylo to enjoy and devour. The lowest curls of his bush had become wet by now, and he couldn’t resist the temptation to sweep his tongue up the side of his pubes, even though he knew that the chance to swallow some of them was higher than he was strictly comfortable with.

“Get the fuck back to work,” Hux hissed, but the anger in his voice was so overshadowed by the pressed, raspy sound of his need that Kylo just grinned and let his long tongue loll out to have the tip touch his cock. He drew patterns on it just with the tip, before he finally pushed it down all the way and went back to giving the hard nub wet, sweeping licks.

Hux was hot beneath him, his thighs shivering with every lick that hit him in just the right way. There was only one hand in his hair now, pulling strands upwards enough that it burned like crazy, but Kylo really did not give a fuck. His own hands were now on the very top of Hux’ thighs, his thumbs pulling his lips apart, his index fingers ghosting over the very edge of his bush, while he kept working his tongue and his lips and his jaw, sucking and licking and pushing, until Hux’ thighs finally spasmed under his hands and his hips shot upward, his hands suddenly at the back of Kylo’s head again as Hux rode Kylo’s mouth to his climax.

Kylo didn’t pull off until Hux collapsed beneath him. His fluids were dripping down his chin, but he just licked up as many of them as he could with a satisfied little sigh, before he laid his head against Hux’ hip, his nose against his bush, and waited for him to catch his breath.

His eyes were already drooping, despite his rock-hard and honestly painful erection, when a hand touched his head. For a moment he thought Hux was going to pet him, but then fingers twisted in it and pulled him up.

“Come here,” Hux rasped as he struggled to sit up, and Kylo followed the lead of his hand until he was kneeling between his legs again, but this time with Hux sitting in front of him instead of lying down. Hux took a look at his face and made a little tsking noise.

“Don’t even think about kissing me,” he rumbled before he reached his hand out and wrapped those slender fingers around his cock.

Kylo threw his head back at this touch, moaning with relief as Hux started to rub his already precum-slicked cock up and down. His technique was honestly underdeveloped, but just the thought of Hux having him literally by the dick made Kylo’s skin heat up until he was panting with every upstroke.

“This is all you’re getting,” Hux murmured as he kept stroking, his voice still lazy and heavy from climaxing. “If you can’t come like that, you’re out of luck.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kylo said, and put his own, far larger hand around Hux’ hand before he could pull it away. “I’m not going to miss this opportunity.”

Hux looked extraordinarily displeased, but he still allowed Kylo to use his hand to get himself off. Kylo tried to memorize the pressure of his fingers, the feeling of his skin, the smell of his body so close to him, sweaty and sexed out and raw, until he finally held his breath, squeezed Hux’ fingers so hard that the General let out a pained curse, and came in three long spurts.

When Kylo let go of Hux’ hand, he immediately pulled it away and looked down on the mess of his hand with a kind of fascinated disgust. Then his green eyes flickered up to Kylo, who was currently too blissed out to really move, and just a moment later his clean hand was at Kylo’s jaw, his dirty hand right in front of his mouth.

“Clean your mess,” he whispered, in a tone so dark and intentional that a shiver ran down Kylo’s back. He grinned at him, then he started to lick every single one of his fingers clean, giving him a bit of a show as he sucked his digits for far longer than would have been necessary.

Finally, Hux pulled his hand away and wiped it on the undershirt Kylo was still wearing.

“Who knew your mouth was actually good for something,” Hux murmured, sleepiness overcoming his features and making them nearly soft. He stifled a yawn, then he nodded his head towards the door.

“Now get out. I’ll comm you if I want a repeat.”

Kylo just grinned as he stood up and started to collect his stuff.

“My pleasure,” he said, then he left the room with a broad grin on his face, still savoring the aftertaste of his own liquids mixed with those of the General on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments a lot! Also, catch me on my tumblr @frillyfacefins :)


End file.
